


Sleepwalking

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Trobadora for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> Written for Trobadora for Fandom Stocking 2013.

When John Sheppard came awake to the sound of soft snuffling snores he froze, tension flooding quickly through his body as he wracked his brain trying to remember who he’d gone to bed with the night before.

A quick self-check told him that he was dressed in sleep pants and t-shirt, his usual bedtime attire, and he was pretty sure he hadn’t had sex either. So why was someone in bed with him? He opened his eyes and squinted into the early grey light of dawn which was creeping through the open curtains. So scratch that idea. Why was he in bed with someone else, this definitely wasn’t his room.

A more detailed appraisal of the room showed several laptops and, with apprehension creeping through him, he turned to look at his bedfellow, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

If he’d been paying attention he’d have realised that the soft snoring had stopped and that his bedfellow was now awake and watching him carefully.

“McKay, why am I in your bed?”

“You don’t remember?” Rodney replied cautiously. “Right, right, of course you don’t remember you wouldn’t be asking me otherwise. You turned up here at about 01:00, I’d only just got back from the lab and was about to get into bed. You rang the chime and when I opened the door you just wandered in. I did wonder whether you were sleepwalking. When I asked you what you were doing here you just told me that you were tired, then you climbed into my bed and told me to hurry up and get in. Once I was in bed you fell asleep straight away.” Rodney finished with a shrug.

“I was sleepwalking?” John asked in surprise. “I haven’t done that since I was a kid.” His face twisted and he looked away suddenly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting on the edge. “I’m sorry, Rodney, I’d like to say it won’t happen again, but...” he broke off and scrubbed his hand over his head.

“But you can’t promise that because you won’t know if you’re sleepwalking.” Rodney finished for him. “It’s okay, I realise that, and at least you came to me and not one of your marine goons or a female member of staff, either of those would probably get you into all sorts of trouble.”

John looked round, surprised.

“You’re taking this all rather matter-of-factly, does this happen to you often?”

“No, no, of course not, but nothing’s really surprised me since we got to Atlantis, and both you and I have been under considerable stress in the past few days since the replicator attack so a little stress-induced sleepwalking is nothing compared to some of the situations we’ve been in.”

“You’re not bothered by sharing a bed with another man?” John frowned as he asked the question.

“Colonel, John, we’ve shared tents and pallets off world how many times? And anyway, I’ve been bi for years so, no, sharing a bed with another man is way down the list of things that are likely to faze me. After all, you’re an attractive man and I could do a lot worse.” Rodney raised his eyebrows suggestively.

John squirmed to try and adjust himself against his growing erection. Having been attracted to his scientist for the past three years but believing him straight, the realisation that not only was Rodney not straight but might be interested was certainly having a positive effect on his body.

“So, say if I was interested...” John questioned slowly.

“Then why don’t you lose the sleepwear and get back in bed, then I can show you just how interested I am.”

*** 

When John Sheppard awoke for the second time that morning he was using Rodney’s chest as a pillow, the sun was shining through the open curtains and he knew that he’d missed his run with Ronon...although he certainly hadn’t gone without his morning exercise.


End file.
